


Kise Family Graduation

by softintelligence



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Smile PreCure!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softintelligence/pseuds/softintelligence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yayoi graduates from middle school, Ryouta cries. “Yayoicchi!! I’m so proud of you!!” He walks up to her with all her friends surrounding her and picks her up in her arms, squeezing her tightly. “Your big brother loves you!!” He gets snot and tears all over her dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kise Family Graduation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cureelliott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cureelliott/gifts).



> Written for [cureelliott](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cureelliott)'s prompt, "yayoi and ryouta: yayoi's middle school graduation." in that alternate universe where yayoi and ryouta are siblings.

When Yayoi graduates from middle school, Ryouta cries. “Yayoicchi!! I’m so proud of you!!” He walks up to her with all her friends surrounding her and picks her up in her arms, squeezing her tightly. “Your big brother loves you!!” He gets snot and tears all over her dress.

“Ryouta!” Yayoi shrieks. The tears are bubbling at the corner of her eyes too. Her face is flushed. “Stop!! You’re embarrassing me!”

“I brought Kasamacchi too! Senpai, where are you!?” Ryouta turns around, Yayoi still locked in his arms. He spots Kasamatsu hiding behind a pillar.

Kasamatsu emerges, doing his best to be as inconspicuous as possible. “Oi, freshman—put her down.” 

“But she’s my little sister!!” Ryouta squeezes her and gives her a big, wet kiss on her cheek.

Yayoi starts to cry.

Kasamatsu’s face turns blue from horror. “Put her down, Kise!” He kicks Kise in the knee at the same time Yayoi does, and Ryouta falls to his knees.

“Jerk!!! Idiot!!” Yayoi hits her with his little fists. “I hope a thousand basketballs fall on your head!” 

“I’m sorry!!” Ryouta holds his arms up to protect his beautiful face from injury. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, Yayoicchi! I’ll buy you cake! Two cakes! Three!!” 

Yayoi pouts, her little fists held up against her sides. “Good,” she says. “You can buy cakes for my friends, too.” She stomps away. 

“She’s only a little girl, you know,” Kasamatsu says.

Ryouta sniffles. “I know, senpai. But she’s even scarier than Aominecchi…”


End file.
